Hyaenodon
''Hyaenadon ''was a genus of Hyaenodont mammals, which lived during the Eocene to Miocene epochs in the Northern Hemisphere. Facts Hyaenodon translates into "hyena tooth" even though the animal is nowhere near related to any feliforms, or any of the modern carnivores. However, they were more dangerous. One of the features that differentiate Hyaenodon from hyenas is size. The genus Hyaenodon has several species all ranging in size. The largest species, H. gigas, is one of the largest terrestrial mammalian carnivores ever discovered. This species measured 6 meters (20 ft) in length and weighed a total of 500 kg (1,100 lb). On the contrary, the two species H. microdon and H. mustelinus weighed 100 times less than H. gigas, the species in the show. Hyaenodon was an apex predator. This animal preyed on the bizarre group of animals called chalicotheres, newborn or juvenile indricotheres, bear-dogs and a large, omnivorous relative of pigs and wild boars, the Entelodonts. Its sheer size and meat-shearing teeth would make a deadly combination, making it an efficient and successful predator. However, like most other early carnivorous mammals, Hyaenodon wasn't the brightest of animals. Next to large creatures such as an indricothere, Hyaenadon may have looked small, but they were as big as rhinos, and were easily capable of killing an indricothere calf, if they could get pass the mothers. Hyaenadon have a bone-shattering force of over 1,000 pounds per square inch. In the series )]] Walking with Beasts Land of Giants A pair of ''Hyaenodon were seen watching a mother Indricotherium in labour giving birth to a male calf. The pair confronted and continuously attacked the mother and her calf but were unable to reach the calf in between its mothers legs. It is revealed that in the morning the mother and calf did indeed survive the Hyaenodon attack. A Hyaenodon is seen stalking a herd of Chalicotherium. It successfully attacks and kills one by biting its neck. Before the animal could eat, a trio of Entelodont''s appeared and challenged the ''Hyaenodon over the carcass. In a futile attempt to hide the scent of the carcass, the Hyaenodon defecated on it but it was worthless. The Hyaenodon was overpowered and was chased away by the Entelodont''s. '')]]During a downpour, a ''Hyaenodon is seen chasing an Entelodont but slips. Appearances In Other Media ''Primeval'' Read more at the Anomaly Research Center Hyaenodon appears in the sixth episode of Season 4 where they are depicted as wolf-like creatures and were often incorrectly called "giant dogs". Sinbad The model used for Hyaenodon in Primeval (see above) was reused for the series. ''Carnivores Ice Age'' Read more at the Carnivores Wiki The Hyaenodon in the game has a design very similar to its appearance in Walking with Beasts. Errors *''Hyaenodon'' is said to have bone-crushing teeth in the series. In reality, it had teeth designed to shear meat off the body. It's still likely that they were capable of crushing bone. Trivia *It is coincidental that Hyaenodon has lived the same amount of time as hyenas, both being 21 million years. '')]] Category:Mammals Category:Carnivores Category:Walking with Beasts Animals Category:Land of Giants (WWB) animals Category:Paleogene animals Category:Neogene animals Category:Eocene Animals Category:Oligocene animals Category:Miocene animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Animals from Europe Category:Animals from Asia Category:Animals from Africa Category:Apex predators Category:Pack hunters Category:Creodonts Category:Cenozoic animals Category:Killers Category:Apex Predator Category:Animals from Mongolia Category:Minor animals Category:Tertiary animals Category:Quadrupedal animals